El deber de un padre
by Lou Izzy Black
Summary: One-Shot. Porque el deber de los padres es cuidar de sus hijos, Poseidón no es la excepción.


**El Deber de un Padre**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Rick Riordan. Él me dio permiso para dirigir la trama… ¿Oh no, Rick?

* * *

**Summary:** "One-Shot. Porque el deber de los padres es cuidar de sus hijos, Poseidón no es la excepción."

* * *

_23:48 a.m_

Las calles de Nueva York estaban tranquilas, iluminadas bajo la redonda luna que estaba a medio camino en el cielo. Se oían ocasionalmente bocinazos de autos y la música de las discotecas cercanas. Un par de borrachos reían sin ton ni son mientras se golpeaban con sus botellas vacías de Whisky.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle a la figura encapuchada que se deslizaba sigilosamente entre las sombras.

Si los borrachos notaron algo raro, no dieron muestras de haberse dado cuenta. Pero lo cierto es que si te fijabas bien en el encapuchado veías levemente un aura de poder a su alrededor. Era alguien con autoridad, eso estaba claro.

Fue en ese entonces cuando la luna decidió revelar el rostro del encapuchado.

Era un hombre, un hombre de cabello negro como la noche, piel bronceada y brillantes ojos verdes como el mar. El hombre tenía una expresión concentrada mientras se fijaba en los edificios con departamentos. Algo brillo en sus ojos al encontrar el edificio que buscaba y con sigilo desapareció.

Uno de los borrachos vio un extraño destello y le pregunto a su amigo.

—Dave ¿viste eso?

Dave volteó hacia el lugar señalado, pero no vio más que un edificio de mala muerte con una fachada bastante deplorable.

— ¿Ver qué?

—Vi un destello, como si algo desapareciera —dijo confundido.

Su amigo rodo los ojos y le pego en la nuca.

— ¡Tanto tomar te embotó el cerebro, Eddie!

Hubo un destello en la cuarta planta del edificio y al instante el encapuchado hizo acto de presencia. Suspiró cansadamente mientras caminaba hacia el departamento n° 20.

—Debo dejar de ver películas de espías con Apolo y Hermes —se dice a sí mismo, recordando aquellas ocasiones en la que sus dos sobrinos venían a su palacio con una maratón de James Bond y/o otros espías famosos.

Algunos se preguntarían ¿quién es ese hombre que hablaba como si los dioses existieran? Pues la respuesta era clara: él era un inmortal, un dios para ser precisos.

Y como buen dios que era, ninguna puerta podía detener su gran poder. El dios coloco su mano en el picaporte y la puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido. Al instante, entró.

Era una pequeña estancia compuesta por una mini cocina y una sala diminuta (el sofá, una alfombra y la televisión), entre la sala y la cocina había una puerta entreabierta. El dios se acercó y abrió la puerta, para después avanzar por el pasillo, en dirección hacia una habitación en particular.

Pero antes, se detuvo ante una puerta abierta. Asomo la cabeza y sonrió tristemente por lo que vio.

Al parecer, Sally Jackson estaba escribiendo cuando Morfeo hizo acto de presencia. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos, en una incómoda posición. Su respiración era acompasada y por su expresión, el sueño que tenía era muy placentero. El dios entró y con suavidad tomo a Sally en sus brazos, la recostó en la cama y la arropo bien.

—_Poseidón_… —murmuró Sally entre sueños y el dios se paralizo, sin embargo la mujer pronto abrazo su almohada y volvió a sumirse en su sueño.

Poseidón suspiró. _Si tan solo hubiera aceptado…_ Pero el hubiera ya no existía. Sally era una mujer muy independiente y no le gustaba que tuvieran compasión por ella, debería haber visto venir su negativa ante la posibilidad de vivir en un palacio.

_Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho por el bebe_.

Hablando del bebe, se oyó un suave gimoteo en la habitación continua. Poseidón se puso de pie (pues estaba arrodillado junto a Sally) y salió precipitadamente hacia la habitación del infante.

Al entrar, lo primero que noto fue el color del cuarto. Azul, pero con un suave toque verdoso. Había una cómoda con la pañalera del bebe, también de color azul, y varios peluches alrededor del suelo.

Poseidón camino silenciosamente hasta que llego a la cuna, que estaba iluminada por la suave luz de luna proveniente de la única ventana de la habitación. Oyó los débiles gemidos del bebe y se asomó.

Unos llorosos ojos verde mar le devolvieron la mirada.

—Tranquilo —susurró tomando con delicadeza al infante—. No te hare daño…

Vio por el rabillo del ojo un nombre en la cuna del niño.

—_Perseo _—el bebe hizo un puchero, como si el nombre no le gustara—. No te gusta tu nombre ¿cierto, Percy?

El bebe balbuceó y Poseidón rio suavemente. Acaricio la abundante mata de cabello negro que su hijo había heredado.

—Lamento haberte hecho esto, Percy —dijo—. Te he deparado el destino de un héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz.

Corrió con su dedo un mechón rebelde de la frente de Percy y siguió hablando.

—Pero hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío, un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.

Percy agarro el pulgar de Poseidón con ambas manitas y se lo llevo a la boca.

—Y también debes saber, hijo, que siempre te cuidare, porque ese es mi deber como padre.

Poseidón le sonrió sin saber que Percy recordaría esa sonrisa por el resto de su vida.

—Ahora debo irme —dijo dejando al niño en su cuna—. No debo dejar que tu tío me descubra.

Percy gorjeo adorablemente y, con una última imagen de su padre, se durmió.

Poseidón suspiró y empezó a brillar como una supernova, para después desaparecer del departamento.

17 años más tarde Percy colgaba del saliente que impedía que él y Annabeth cayeran al Tártaro. Cerró los ojos, preparado para soltarse, y fue cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

_Siempre te cuidare, ese es mi deber como padre._

Percy sonrió y su mano fue desprendiéndose del saliente, hasta que ambos cayeron, con los gritos de sus amigos como música de fondo.

* * *

Holiwis!

Este es mi primer One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado. Me base en la información que tenía sobre este pequeño encuentro padre e hijo, si algo está mal, avísenme, no muerdo *Lou guiña un ojo*

" _Yo soy un campista en el Campamento Mestizo por y para siempre "_


End file.
